L's Weakness?
by nana.w.nana
Summary: Bahkan detektif nomor satu pun punya kelemahan. YAOI. Coment please?


Disclaimer: Death Note will never belong to Nana :v

* * *

L's weakness?

* * *

Mata cokelat itu menatap tak berkedip.

Objeknya tatapannya tak lain adalah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat di sebelahnya, yang dengan santainya mengangkat sebuah donat berukuran kecil dari piring di samping komputer dan menelannya perlahan. Gula warna-warni menempel di bibir pucatnya.

Melihat pemandangan itu, mau tak mau pemuda bermanik cokelat itu menelan ludah.

"Light-kun terlihat tidak sehat," ujar L pelan ketika melihat pemuda di sebelahnya memalingkan muka.

Light, pemilik manik cokelat itu, menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ryuzaki."

"Benarkah? Saya pikir Light-kun sudah lelah dengan semua penyelidikan Kira ini." L kembali mengambil sebuah cake kecil berwarna cokelat dan menelannya. Tapi kali ini ia menjilati sisa gula di bibirnya dengan gerakan pelan, hal yang membuat jantung Light berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Entah mengapa.

Ada apa ini? Otak Light berputar, mencari hal yang menyebabkan jantungnya 'berloncatan'. Tapi semakin ia berusaha, semakin besar pula keinginannya untuk menghindar dari kenyataan yang terpikir olehnya.

"Tentu saja aku lelah. Kau pikir duduk seharian di depan komputer itu menyenangkan?"

Seandainya ia tahu kelemahan L, mungkin semua akan lebih menarik. Mungkin semua akan lebih baik. Otak jenius Light kembali berpikir.

_Kelemahan L? Mungkinkah... wanita?_

"Kau pernah berkencan, Ryuzaki?" Light menyesal atas pertanyaannya yang tanpa pikir panjang itu. Pemuda itu mulai gelisah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi L. Apakah dia marah? Mungkin saja. Atau dia mau menyangkal? Bisa jadi.

Light melirik ke arah L.

Kejutan baginya saat melihat L membelalak. Bibir tipisnya membuka sedikit sedangkan tangannya yang mengangkat donat bergula putih tergantung di udara. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dalam diam.

Kemudian L bicara pelan, "kenapa... Light-kun ingin tahu?"

Light terperangah. Ia tidak bisa menebak ekspresi L, atau lebih tepatnya ketiadaan ekspresi di wajah pemuda panda tersebut.

"Karena..." jawaban Light menggantung di udara.

_Karena apa? Karena kau terlihat seperti seorang good kisser?_

Oke, otak jenius milik Light mengalami korslet sekarang. Lagipula bukan itu jawaban yang tepat. Jawaban itu terdengar rancu.

L tetap menatap Light. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menggigit donatnya. Butiran gula berwarna putih menempel di sekitar bibirnya.

"Saya tidak pernah berkencan jika yang Light-kun tanyakan tentang bertemu dengan seorang wanita dan makan malam di restoran mewah."

Light tidak bisa berhenti menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Benarkah?" Light meragukannya.

Sekarang balik L yang menatap Light, "apa Light-kun bertanya sebagai Kira?"

Light tampak kesal. "Aku sudah bilang aku bukan Kira. Apa tertangkapnya Higuchi tidak cukup untuk membuatmu tidak mencurigaiku?"

Untung saat itu tidak ada petugas kepolisian yang biasa menemani mereka di markas. Jika ada, Matsuda pasti sudah melerai mereka seperti dulu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Higuchi adalah Kira ketiga."

Light menghembuskan napasnya tidak sabaran. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

_Apa? Apa kelemahanmu?_

Lagipula apa yang bisa Light lakukan setelah tahu kelemahan L? Mata cokelatnya melirik L yang kini berusaha menyusun donat aneka warnanya membentuk menara. Yah, L hanya orang aneh yang terlalu menyukai makanan manis. Mungkin ia memang tidak memiliki kelemahan.

Tunggu.

Makanan manis?

_Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?_

"Ryuzaki, keberatan jika aku meminta donatmu satu?"

L menatapnya lagi, tetap tanpa ekspresi. "Tumben. Saya kira Light-kun tidak suka makanan manis. Tapi tentu saja, silakan ambil yang mana saja. Tapi saya sarankan ambil yang putih, rasanya tidak terlalu manis."

Yah.. rencana kedua gagal.

Mungkin panda yang satu ini memang tidak punya kelemahan.

"Aku berubah pikiran," ujar Light. Ia berdiri dan baru saja akan menyerah saat matanya kembali melihat L yang masih asyik menyusun donat. "Tapi... mungkin aku akan mengambil yang putih satu ini."

Dengan perlahan Light mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati L. Dan dengan perlahan Light menangkupkan bibirnya di sudut bibir L, mengambil sisa gula di sana.

Mata L, yang masih menatap menara donatnya, terbelalak.

Kemudian Light berbisik ke telinganya,"kukira tidak manis. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Putih yang tadi manis sekali. Terima kasih."

Tanpa disadarinya, wajah L merona. Sedikit memang, tapi itu cukup untuk Light.

Dengan santainya ia meninggalkan L yang tetap membeku di tempat. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Bukan senyum jahat yang biasa dipamerkannya, melainkan senyum kecil yang tulus.

Yup, sekarang dia tahu kelemahan L.

* * *

S.E.L.E.S.A.I

* * *

_Tolong berikan komentar untuk Nana yang sudah seenaknya nyampah di fandom ini. Makasih banyak ^^_


End file.
